A computing device (e.g., a mobile device, a wearable computing device, a desktop computer, etc.) may perform various scheduled and unscheduled system tasks that, at times, may require the computing device to temporarily disable one or more features and/or restrict access to certain functionality of the computing device. For example, during installation of a software and/or firmware update, the computing device may prevent a user from interacting with some, if not all, applications, services, processes, and/or features of the computing device that could potentially interfere with the update. As some computing tasks are relatively complex and may require a computing device to take a relatively lengthy time to complete, the computing device may render certain features or functionality of the computing device inaccessible for an extended period of time while such a task is being performed. A user may be inconvenienced by the performance of complex tasks if execution of such tasks occurs at a time when he or she wishes to interact with the computing device.